How It All Happened
by Celestial Angel1
Summary: Fifth Edition. . .Mimi goes into labor! ACK! Tai\'s back, and Izzy\'s also in the picture! What\'s going to happen, who\'s going to fight, and how\'s everything going to turn out??
1. How It All Started

**Hi guys, here's another story by yours truly! This one is totally different from any story I have ever done, so bear with me. It's about Mimi and her little boy she had in the Season 02 epi (which I was sort of disappointed by, but I'm working around it). Now, someone is that father of that child, and no one really knows who. This is what I think happened for the boy to come along. (Oh yeah, before anyone gets confused, I named Mimi's son Jordan Michael Tachikawa)**  
  
How It All Started  
  
Mimi stared in shock at what she was seeing. It almost seemed unreal, and at the same time, so real it could reach out and slap her in the face. Setting the little white pregnancy indicator on the bathroom sink, Mimi became weak with the impact of the news and sat on the floor, her head in her hands. Tears threatened to form in her light brown eyes, but Mimi pushed them back. Trembling, she stood up and adjusted her wedding dress hastily, smoothing away every wrinkle she could spot. Someone knocked on the bathroom door, and Mimi listened to Sora ask her if she was okay.  
"I'm fine, I'm just having a little trouble going to the bathroom!" Mimi replied, hiding the emotion in her voice with happiness. Sora opened the door and beamed at Mimi, then helped her with her dress. Mimi was fiddling with her hair, moving the tiny curls that were piled on her head so Sora could put her veil on top of her chestnut hair. After Sora put the finishing touches on Mimi's ensemble, she stood back and admired Mimi, who smiled weakly at her best friend's comments.  
"He'll love it, Mimi. I know it." the redhead gushed, checking her own updo in the mirror carefully. Sora's bright reddish eyes sparkled as she walked with Mimi through the room, grabbing the last things she would need before meeting her finacee at the altar. Sora picked up Mimi's flowers, a bunch of pink orchids, and handed them to her quickly.  
"We better hurry, or you'll be late!" Sora chimed as she claimed the flowers designated for the maid of honor and rushed with Mimi and the other bridesmaids up to the church, where lovely music was already playing. Mimi thought back to the pregnancy test and shivered involuntarily.  
'How could I let this happen?' Mimi thought as she hustled up the steps, being careful not to trip and fall.  
The church was filled with people from both the bride's family and the groom's family. Sweet music filled the air as everyone turned to see Kari Kamiya and TK Takaishi walk down the aisle arm in arm, both smiling broadly. TK looked very sharp in his black tux, his blonde hair combed and neat, his soft blue eyes accenting his face. Kari wore a light pink dress made of a shiny material. Her light brown hair was half up in curls, the rest cascading down her shoulders. Kari looked around for her mother and father eagerly, her large brownish eyes excited.   
The next couple to walk in were Yolie and Davis, who were both dressed the same as Kari and TK. Yolie's light purple hair was also half down and curled, her dark eyes looking very lovely without her trademark glasses. Davis' hair was still a little spikey, but much shorter that when he was young. Arm in arm, they walked past Ken, who looked adoringly at Yolie and holding their only child, a little girl, in his arms. Luckily for everyone, Yolie had given birth a month before the wedding, keeping Mimi from searching for a last minute bridesmaid.  
Sora and Matt walked down the aisle next. Sora looked like a goddess in her pearl pink dress, her auburn hair swept up into an elegant updo. Matt glanced at his girlfriend and smiled, his piercing blue eyes strongly resembling his brothers'. After all the bridesmaids and groomsmen were at their places, the music changed, and the people stood as Mimi and Tai walked down the aisle, grinning madly. Tai's hair was short now (A/N: sorry, all you Tai's hair peeps, but it's short), and was combed neatly down. He wore a black tux with a white carnation in the lapel. Mimi wore a long elegant wedding dress that wasn't too puffy, but also wasn't to plain. As the couple stood at the altar with the minister, the congregation sat down. As the wedding proceeded, Mimi could only pay a little attention to what Tai and the minister were saying. As she recited her vows to Tai, she thought of the child growing inside her, a child no one, not even Tai knew about. Mimi smiled as she finished her vows and recieved the ring Tai gave her, then placed one on his also.  
"Then by the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife!" the minister said joyously as Tai and Mimi shared a passionate kiss. Everyone cheered loudly as Tai and Mimi ran out of the church to a black BMW sitting beside the sidewalk. Tai opened the door and helped Mimi inside while the congregation ran after them tossing birdseed at them happily. Tai ran to the other side and leapt into the car, driving away hastily for the reception hall.  
"Are you ready for a new life, Mrs. Kamiya?" Tai asked happily, kissing Mimi as they stopped at a red light. Mimi shivered again and smiled warmly.  
"Very much so, Tai." Mimi replied.  
  
**So I know this is short, but I can't think of a way to keep you all hooked on this story otherwise! So, how many of you think Tai is the father of Mimi's baby? And how many of you think someone else is?? Review, and tell me what you think. You may find out that someone completely out in right feild is the father of the baby, or good 'ol Tai is the father!**  
  



	2. How It All Started, Second Edition

**Okay, so I got some mixed response to who the father of Mimi's mystery baby should be. . . . and I have decided on who I thought would be logical. . . .and, since nobody knows how logical I am, then there's prolly no way of guessing who I decided on without reading my fic! So what are you waiting for? Get crackin'!**  
  
How It All Started  
Second Edition  
  
Mimi sighed lightly and felt Tai's arms wrap around from behind. The sun was streaming in through a gap between the hotel curtains, which were closed almost completely. Tai pulled Mimi close to him and whispered drowsily to her as she lay wide awake, staring at the ceiling. She hadn't gotten a wink of sleep the whole night. She and Tai had made love into the wee hours of the morning, then after Tai fell asleep, Mimi remained awake worrying about the baby inside her. She hoped she was good enough to fool Tai, after all, she had to convince him that she was still innocent, still. . . .a virgin. Mimi cringed as she realized that someday she would have to come clean and admit that Tai was not the father of the child within her. But today wasn't the day, considering she and Tai couldn't get pregnant that fast.  
'I'll tell him in a couple weeks. . . .that'll cover for it. I can hide this kids identity until it's born. . .then. . .I don't know what to do! Tai's going to see right away if this baby is his or not, considering there is so much contrast to him and the one who is really the father. . .I wish I had never given in to him. . .' Mimi thought, closing her eyes and pretending to be sleeping as Tai leaned over and kissed her gently. Mimi rolled over to face Tai, looking into his loving chocolate eyes.  
'He loves me so much. . .how could I betray him like this?' Mimi imagined. Thoughts of getting a secret abortion crossed her mind, but Mimi shrugged them away as she didn't believe in abortion, no matter what the circumstance.   
"You look so wonderful in the morning, honey." Tai said, his eyes half closed. Mimi tried to smile cheerfully, but came across looking exhausted.  
"Tired? I kind of thought you'd be slightly sleepy after last night. That was a huge step for both of us, huh?" Tai remarked.  
"Yeah, it was." Mimi whispered, burrying her head in Tai's chest and sighing as he continued to hold her close.   
'I have to tell him. . .tell them. They have to know, but when?' Mimi thought sadly as she felt Tai kiss her and move on top of her once again.  
Three weeks rolled quickly by, and Mimi still hadn't even told Tai she was pregnant. She tried to hide her morning sickness, but Tai still became suspicious and asked her to see a doctor.  
"I'm worried about you. I think you may be sick." Tai stated as he ate breakfast one morning. Mimi grinned happily and sat next to her husband. She had decided this was the day that she'd tell Tai she was pregnant.  
"Um, Tai, I have to tell you something." Mimi said carefully. Tai put down his fork and listened to his wife.  
"I don't know how to tell you this, but I'm. . .I'm pregnant." Mimi cried happily, leaping into Tai's arms. She released herslelf from Tai's grip and sat down into her chair when she didn't feel a response to her announcement. Tai stared in shock at Mimi, then got up from the table and stalked away to the bedroom, where he emerged later, dressed and ready for work.   
"Tai. . .what's wrong?" Mimi asked, scared to death that Tai, normally so warm, was now being so cold. Tai glared at her and put on his shoes.   
"Look, I don't know how to tell YOU this, but we can't be pregnant!" Tai cried, exasperated. Mimi looked at Tai in shock as he continued.  
"We have used condoms every time we had sex." Tai whispered. Mimi stiffened as the news hit her like a mack truck. Condoms. . .he knew he hadn't fathered the child she had just referred to. Mimi shuddered and looked at Tai, her brownish eyes searching for answers. Tai opened the front door and walked out, slamming it behind him angrilly. Mimi stared at the floor, then began to bawl uncontrollably.  
Mimi walked slowly down the street toward a high rise apartment building. The wind whpped around her, making her shiver irrepressibly. She reached the entrance and walked in, getting into the elevator and pressing the button to go up. Twenty two floors later, the elevator stopped, and Mimi got out, making her way down the hall to room 2278. Stopping, Mimi took a deep breath and knocked on the door. She waited a few minutes, then knocked again. This time, the door opened, and Izzy stepped out of the room in a green robe.   
"Mimi! What a surprise! Come in!" Izzy said as he led Mimi into his apartment. Once inside, Mimi noticed that a woman was sleeping in Izzy's room. Izzy blushed and closed the door to his room, blocking Mimi's view of the woman. Izzy sat down at the table, and Mimi followed suit. After a short time chatting, Mimi broke the converstaion down.  
"I'm pregnant, Izzy." Mimi said quietly. Izzy grinned and jumped up happily.  
"That's so great! You and Tai will be great parents!" Izzy rejoiced, hugging Mimi ecstatically.   
"The baby's not Tai's. It's yours, Izzy." Mimi cintinued. Izzy let go of Mimi as if she were made of hot iron.  
"What?!" Izzy shouted. The woman emerged from Izzy's room, and, seeing Izzy with Mimi, walked back into the room, shutting the door quietly. Izzy's face was blank as Mimi continued.  
"You and I are the ones who are going to be parents." Mimi whispered, tears falling from her eyes once again.  
"No. You're wrong. We aren't having a baby! I can't do that, because I'm going to get married, remember??" Izzy cried in a hushed whisper. Mimi nodded, remembering the month before that changed everything.  
It had been a rainy day. Mimi and Izzy worked in the same building, and had decided to get lunch at his place. The electric had gone out, so Izzy had lit some candles to brighten the room. Mimi remembered how she and Izzy had been such close friends, and when he kissed her, she was taken quiet aback. But she didn't resist as Izzy began to undress her. She actually went along with it, indressing him as well. Soon the couple was in Izzy's bed, making love for Mimi's first time. She remembered the pain she felt as Izzy entered her, and how good it felt to be like that, the way Tai refused to be until they were married. Mimi had only wanted to learn how to be good for Tai, and Izzy had taught her a lot the afternoon. When they parted, Mimi watched Izzy dispose of a condom she would learn later on he never used.   
"I can't believe you didn't use a condom Izzy!" Mimi screamed in the present moment. Izzy glared at Mimi.  
"I didn't think you could get pregnant after your first time! I just wanted to have someone. It wasn't anything that meant anything to me. One thing just led to another." Izzy hissed angrilly. Seething, Mimi stood up and slapped Izzy roughly.   
"Fine, if you don't want the baby, I'm sure Tai will take it in. He's a little bit better than you in the area of love anyway." Mimi retorted as she stalked out the door, slamming it behind her. Izzy slumped down into his chair as the woman walked out of the bedroom and hugged him tightly.  
Mimi spent the afternoon walking the streets of Odaiba trying to find a way to make this whole experience easier on Tai. By the time Mimi returned home, it was dusk. She opened the door and called for Tai, but found that he wasn't around.  
"Tai?" Mimi called again as she walked through the empty house. Mimi entered the bedroom and noticed all of Tai's drawers were open and empty. There was a note on Mimi's pillow, and Mimi snached it up nervously, reading the writing aloud.  
"Mimi, I can't deal with this right now, and who can blame me? I just found out that my wife of three weeks is pregnant, but not by me. I don't want to know who the father is, I just want to be left alone. So I'm leaving for the United States this afternoon, and I don't think I'm coming back. I loved you Mimi, and I still do, I'm just upset by this whole baby thing. Don't try to find me, my parents and Kari have specific instructions not to tell you anything. Don't worry, no one knows anything. They think I'm on a secret business trip. Love, Tai" Mimi read as she sobbed, angry at herself for being so stupid in the first place. Now Tai wasn't coming home again, and she didn't have anyone on her side while she was pregnant, not even her sister in law. Mimi threw the letter on the bed and flopped down on it, sobbing herself to sleep.  
  
**Okay everyone, Izzy's a daddy! I'm sorry that my characters are OOC, but that's the way it is, ya'll! Things are going to get worse as Mimi progresses into her pregnancy, much worse. The next chapter contains a little bit of Sorato and Matt/Mimi/Sora friendship. Thank you al for reviewing, and I hope you review this too!**  
  



	3. Third Edition

**Hi everybody, here's the third edition to my ficcie! Tai's gone, and Izzy has shirked his responsibility for Mimi's unplanned pregnancy. Alone with no one on her side, Mimi has to try and work through her situation by herself.**   
  
How It All Started   
Third Edition   
  
Mimi stared at the television sadly as she stayed planted to the couch for the third day in a row. Tai had been gone for a week, and Mimi was alone, with no one to support her. Some bills had rolled in, the first bills to be addressed to Mimi as Mrs. Kamiya. Upon spotting the envelopes lying to the table, Mimi felt a tear fall from her eyes. She missed Tai terribly, each day hoping he'd come home or even call, but she sobbed herself to sleep every night when he never contacted her. She blinked once, twice, trying to focus her attention on the show she was watching. She had barely began to concentrate on the soap opera when she felt the nausea she was by now accustomed to rise up within her. Mimi stood shakily and ran for the bathroom, where she threw up everything she had eaten for lunch. Sobbing miserably, Mimi slumped down onto the floor. The doorbell rang, and Mimi quickly wiped her eyes and got to her feet.   
'Please be Tai. . .please be Tai. . . ' Mimi prayed as she opened the door, slightly disappointed to see Sora and Matt standing cheerily on the other side.   
"Come in!" Mimi said, trying to be happy. Sora walked in and hugged Mimi. Matt followed and sat on the couch.   
"What's the matter, Mimi?" Sora asked, concerned for her friend. Mimi got some tea out and prepared it for her guests.   
"I'm not doing to well, actually. Don't tell anyone, but I'm pregnant." Mimi whispered, checking to see if Matt was in earshot. Sora's eyes grew wide as she smiled broadly.   
"How can you not be doing well then? I mean, you and Tai-" Sora gushed. Mimi held up a hand.   
"Me and Izzy." Mimi corrected. Sora's face fell as she stared at Mimi in shock. Mimi nodded and began to cry again. Sora scooped Mimi into a hug and cradled her gently, trying her best to comfort her friend. Matt walked into the kitchen and rushed to the girls, who were sitting in two chairs at the table.   
"What's the matter?!" Matt cried. Mimi looked at Matt and smiled. Sora watched Mimi to see whether or not she should let her fiancee know what was happening.   
"I'm just emotional, that's all. I just found out before Tai left that I'm pregnant." Mimi answered, wiping her red eyes gently. Matt smiled and congratulated Mimi, then took the tea off the stove and poured three cups, handing them out to the girls as he went.   
"So how far are you?" Sora asked tentatively. Mimi shrugged; she didn't really know how long it had been, maybe six weeks.   
"I'd say a couple weeks." Mimi lied. Matt smiled and held Sora's hand.   
"We just came by to tell you we have set the date of our wedding for this April. By then you'll have had the baby, right?" Matt asked. Mimi nodded as she realized she'd probably have the baby around late February or early March. Sora grinned fakely and patted Mimi's hand.   
"Be my maid of honor, please? I'd be so happy of you said yes!" Sora asked suddenly. Mimi pondered the subject, then accepted happily. After about an hour of chatting about flowers and tuxes, Matt and Sora left the apartment. As soon as the door shut, Mimi felt herself feeling sad again. She picked up the bills and read them over, then walked over to the savings box she and Tai had started before they got married. There was only enough money for a couple months of bills. Sighing, Mimi dipped into the jar and pulled out money to pay the water, electric and phone bills, then closed the container heavily. She stuffed the cash into the envelopes and sealed them tightly.   
"I'll send them tomorrow. I'm just too tired to do it now." Mimi said aloud as she layed back down on the couch, falling asleep quickly.   
Mimi opened her eyes and squinted, the bright morning sun right in her eyes. She had slept through the afternoon and the night without waking once. Feeling sick again, Mimi threw up in the toilet, moaning after she was through.   
"This sucks so much!" Mimi complained as she brushed her teeth and walked back into the living room. She picked up the phone and dialed Joe's number, hoping he'd do an ultrasound for free, considering she didn't have a job and Tai was gone.   
"Hello, Doctor Kido's office, this is Doctor Kido." Joe said, sounding like a machine. Mimi sighed and explained her situation, not revealing that Izzy was responsible for the baby.   
"Sure Mimi, I understand. Be in my office in about half an hour, okay?" Joe said happily. Mimi hung the phone up and quickly showered, putting her wet hair into a ponytail and looping it around to make a messy bun-like style. She put on a blue shirt with small white flowers on, then a pair of nice jeans. After applying some makeup, Mimi set off hurriedly for Joe's office.   
"Let me see here. . . .yes, right there. You can't see much, but it's there, all right. But this doesn't make sense, Mimi. If you are two weeks like you claim, then the baby shouldn't be seen as clearly as I see it. I would wager you at seven, maybe eight weeks." Joe said skeptically. Mimi cringed.   
"This baby isn't Tai's, is it, Mimi? Is that why he left?" Joe asked softly. Mimi looked into Joe's dark eyes, then lost it completely.   
"No, it isn't. It's someone elses." Mimi lamented. Joe watched Mimi sadly, wishing there was something he could do to help her.   
"Is he coming home?" Joe asked.   
"I don't know. He didn't say." Mimi replied, wiping the mascara that was running from her eyes away.   
" I see. Well, here's some vitamins that should last you throughout your pregnancy. Come see me in eight more weeks, then we'll do another ultrasound. How are you supporting yourself?" Joe asked.   
"I don't have a job, but I'm going to start looking. There's not much money in the house right now." Mimi explained. Joe nodded, then let Mimi get up and clean the ultrasound gel off her tiny stomach.   
"Thank you, Joe." Mimi whispered as she walked out of the office. Joe sighed heavily and sat down as his desk.   
The next two weeks didn't go well for Mimi. She couldn't find a job because no one would hire her for only a few months. And her being pregnant worked against her also. One evening Mimi trudged into her home and flopped down onto one of the kitchen chairs. She noticed a message on the answering machine, and walked over to it, pressing the little black button and listening to the recording.   
"Mimi, it's Tai. . . . " the voice said. Mimi's heart leapt into her throat as she squealed happily at the sound of her husband.   
"I'm not coming home. Ever. I can't take this, no matter how hard I try. I want you to call my cell phone and tell me who the father of your baby is, and that's it. I can't handle any more information, especially when I think I know who he is. Goodbye Mimi." Tai's voice stated before hanging up. Mimi looked at the machine quietly for a moment. She couldn't cry, she was all cried out. Shaking, she picked up the phone and dialed Tai's cell phone.   
"Hello?" Tai asked politely. Mimi gulped nervously.   
"Tai, it's Mimi." Mimi started, scared to death of her own husband. She heard nothing on the line, just a breath every now and then.   
"Who is he?" Tai asked after a short pause.   
"Izzy." Mimi squeaked. She listened to Tai gasp lightly, then hit something wherever he was.   
"Where are you, Tai? I need you right now! There are bills to pay, and I can't get a job. . . .I'm lost right now." Mimi cried, exasperated. The line went dead as Tai ended the call. Weeping, Mimi threw the phone across the room and kicked the wall angrilly. She walked over to the phone and dialed Sora's number. Matt answered the phone, sounding out of breath.   
"Hello?" Matt gasped. Mimi heard Sora giggle and Matt take in a sharp breath.   
"It's Mimi. Um, can I come over and stay the night?" Mimi asked. She heard Matt say she was on the line, then heard Sora grab the phone.   
"Come over right away. In fact, bring things for the weekend. You shouldn't be living alone anyway right now." Sora demanded. Mimi complied and hung up the phone, gathering some clothes and other things, then walking out the door to Sora and Matt's place.   
Once Mimi had arrived, she sat on the chair opposite Matt and Sora, watching TV. Matt drew Sora closer and kissed her.   
"So why isn't Tai home yet? He should be home to care for his wife and baby, don't you think?" Matt asked nonchalantly. Sora stiffened along with Mimi and looked at Matt.   
"Not when Tai's not the father." Mimi said quietly.   
"HUH?!?" Matt asked loudly.   
  
**There's the third chapter. Here's who know Tai's not the father: Joe, Matt, Sora, Tai. Here's who know Izzy's the daddy: Izzy and Sora. Just so you all have it straight. So how's this thing coming out? I hope you aren't upset that everyone's OOC, but that's life I guess! Review and wait for the next edition, coming soon!**


	4. Fourth Edition

**Fourth edition! Woo hoo! People, I can't write a good fiction without input from you all! So PLEASE review this story! I love getting on and seeing that people have read and reviewed my fic! And I love all of you who actually read my fics, even though you don't review them. I guess I kinda want to know people like my work. Well, anyway, Tai's not coming back? Say it isn't so! What's a girl to do? Find out!**   
  
How It All Started   
Fourth Edition   
  
Six months. Six long, cold months without Tai. For Mimi, it was almost unbearable to see Sora and Matt, who she had moved in completely with four months earlier after some complications with the pregnancy, be so happy while she was so miserable. Tai hadn't called since that night all those months ago, and Mimi hadn't seen Izzy at all either. She heard he'd run off with his fiancee to get married, but it was only a rumor. Almost nine months pregnant, Mimi lay on the couch, her hand on her rounded belly as she drank some water, trying desperately not to spill it on her. Sora walked into the living room, drying her hands with a dish towel.   
"How are you feeling, Mimi?" Sora asked cheerily. Mimi groaned with frustration and wiped some of her hair from her face.   
"I'm eight and a half months pregnant, on bedrest for the ninth week in a row, my husband hates me, Izzy's nowhere to be found, and I'm in a bad mood. I feel like crap. Need I say more?" Mimi snapped, irritated. She softened as Sora looked hurt and began to walk away.   
"I'm sorry, Sora. I'm just having such a rotten life right now." Mimi sighed. Sora sat down on the couch beside her pregnant friend and hugged her tightly.   
"It's okay. You're just having mood swings." Sora replied, smiling. Mimi smiled back and stared at the television, watching the news half heartedly. Sora sighed again and walked into the kitchen where Matt sat, finishing dinner. Matt looked up at Sora and smiled somewhat distractedly.   
"What's the matter, Sora?" Matt asked. Sora looked in at the couch Mimi was parked on, then back at her fiancee.   
"It's Mimi. She misses Tai so much." Sora whispered. Matt nodded, then continued to eat slowly.   
"Why won't you tell me who the father of her baby is?" Matt asked suddenly, taking Sora aback.   
"It's something Mimi doesn't want displayed publicly. You understand, right Yama?" Sora replied, touching Matt's face with her fingertips.   
"I understand." Matt stated, kissing Sora's fingers seductively. Sora cooed in response, then hushed herself and sat back as Mimi tottered in.   
"Um, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything. I just had to get up, I'm feeling pretty bad." Mimi said, embarrassed. Matt and Sora blushed and got up, Matt giving Mimi his seat while Sora got some water for her friend. Mimi sat down and eyed Matt's food hungrily.   
"I know I just ate dinner, but are you going to finish that, Matt?" Mimi asked. Matt shook his head, and in a split second, the remainder of the meal was gone. Matt stared in absolute awe as Mimi wiped her lips with a napkin and patted her tummy contentedly.   
"Thanks!" Mimi said. Sora handed Mimi the water, which she downed quickly. Sora and Matt stared at Mimi, who finished off the glass easily.   
"Are you okay? I mean, you're acting funnier than usual." Sora said, concerned. Mimi nodded and looked around for something to do. She got up to walk to the other side of the kitchen, but fell straight to the floor, clutching her stomach.   
"What the heck???" Matt cried as he helped Mimi up. She rubbed her stomach and cried loudly.   
"I think I'm in labor!" Mimi shrieked as Sora rushed into Mimi's room, emerging later with a bag of supplies for the hospital. Matt helped Mimi to the car and helped her in, then got in with Sora and sped to the hospital hurriedly.   
"I'm so sorry, you guys. I thought it was labor!" Mimi said sadly as she returned, still pregnant, to the apartment with Sora and Matt.   
"It's okay. . . but I need sleep." Matt murmured as he walked into his and Sora's room.   
"Let me help you to bed." Sora offered, walking Mimi to her room and turning down the sheets. After getting settled, Mimi yawned loudly as Sora pulled the blankets over her.   
"Thank you so much Sora. I'd be a gonner without you and Matt to help me." Mimi said before closing her eyes and falling asleep. Sora frowned and walked to the phone, dialing a number.   
"Hello?" a man said as he picked up the receiver. Sora shook with anger as she fought the urge to scream.   
"Come home. Now. She needs you." Sora hissed, holding all her anger back. She heard Tai in the background talking to another man, then come back on the line.   
" I can't." Tai replied.   
"You will! She's having a tough time! She's been on bedrest, almost lost the baby, everything! And here you are, being a jerk and ditching her! Matt and I have taken such good care of your wife, and you can't even find the decency to call her and ask if she's okay? You know what, screw you!" Sora spat angrily.   
"It's not even my kid!" Tai retorted.   
"But she's your wife. When she talks in her sleep, she talks about you. Not Izzy, you!" Sora yelled, trying to be calm. Matt walked out of the bedroom, his eyes sleepy.   
"You know?" Tai asked, astonished that Mimi had told Sora about Izzy.   
"Who else could she turn to? You? HA!" Sora said smugly. Tai sighed and kicked the wall angrily.   
"It just made me so mad! I mean, she's my wife, and she got pregnant before we even got married! How would you feel if Matt got. . . .Kari pregnant of something! Geez!" Tai yelled. Sora looked at Matt, who looked back with confusion.   
"I wouldn't ditch Matt for a mistake. And I would make sure he wouldn't ditch her either. This is something you, Izzy and Mimi have to work out." Sora stated, growing less angry. Matt gasped lightly, and Sora turned around, cupping her hand to her mouth as she realized she'd revealed the father of Mimi's baby.   
"Okay. I'll be home in a couple days. Bye." Tai said, giving up. Sora put the phone down and faced Matt.   
"Izzy, huh? I would have never guessed." Matt whispered as he followed Sora into their room. Mimi peeked out from around the corner, tears threatening to fall from her bloodshot eyes.   
Tai rounded the block nervously, a bouquet of flowers in one hand, some candy in the other. He walked up the stairs to Sora and Matt's place and knocked three times. He was about to leave after no one answered, but stopped when the door opened, and Mimi looked out, her large belly protruding out the door. At first, Tai thought he had gone to the wrong house. But when Mimi stared at him and cried out in shock, he knew he was right.   
"Mimi. . .I'm sorry." Tai said softly. Mimi stood in place, almost like she was frozen, then began to sob uncontrollably. Tai moved to her and cradled her in his arms, moving into the apartment slowly. Sora and Matt, both half asleep, watched the whole scene from the kitchen. Sora smiled at Matt, who smiled back wearily.   
"No, I'm sorry, Tai. I shouldn't have betrayed you. I'm a horrible person!" Mimi bawled.   
"You aren't a horrible person. You made a mistake. Everyone does it, it's okay. I love you and I missed you terribly." Tai replied. Mimi smiled and looked into Tai's eyes as he bent down and kissed her tenderly. Tai put a hand on Mimi's stomach and pulled it back, startled.   
"It kicked me!" Tai cried, mesmerized by the life inside his wife. Mimi grinned, then frowned, holding her stomach gingerly.   
"I think it's really time this time!" Mimi blurted. Sora and Matt took off again, getting things together and hauling them to the car.   
"They're good, aren't they?" Tai said, astounded by the efficiency of his friends. Mimi grimaced again and nodded.   
"Uh huh." Mimi mumbled as she got up with Tai's help and walked out to the car, Matt and Sora following.   
  
**Someone's havin' a baby! How's everything going to go? Is Izzy going to show up? And how happy is everyone that Tai came back! This story might come out good after all! Read and review, ya'll!**


	5. Fifth Edition

**This is it, the final chapter of the story!! Yay!!! ::does a happy dance:: So, Mimi's in labor, Tai's back in the picture, and everything seems to be turning out, right?? Maybe, maybe not.**   
  
How It All Started   
Fifth Edition   
  
Mimi closed her eyes and clenched her teeth as she felt another contraction rush thorugh her body. It had been ten hours, and the Joe still said it wasn't time to deliver the baby yet. Tai held Mimi's hand, grimacing as she squeezed it tightly in her own. Matt and Sora watched from a couple of chairs, coaching the couple as they made it through another contraction. Mimi flopped back onto her pillow, sweat forming on her brow from the work she was doing. Tai rubbed his sore hand and smiled weakly at Mimi, who smiled back as she rubbed her swollen stomach tenderly.   
"Why don't you just come out, little one?" Mimi asked aggitatedly. Sora and Matt stifled a giggle, then got up and left the room for some coffee. Tai sat down beside Mimi and watched the baby's heart monitor.   
"Mimi, I'm so sorry about leaving you, but I just don't understand why you didn't wait for me." Tai said quietly. Mimi looked out the window silenty, watching the tulips blow in the breeze outside.   
"I just. . . .got caught up in a moment. I didn't mean for it to happen, and neither did Izzy. The whole situation was unplanned. I mean, when it happened, you were gone on business in the Digiworld, and Izzy was there, and one thing led to another, and. . . ." Mimi tried to explain. She gasped as another contraction began to rise and took Tai's hand in hers again. Joe walked in, followed by Sora and Matt. After checking Mimi out, Joe called in a nurse and wheeled Mimi out of the room to the delivery room.   
"She's ready Tai, we should be coming out in about half an hour to an hour." Joe said as he followed Mimi and the nurses toward the delivery room. Tai's face darkened slightly as the swinging doors closed to the room.   
"What's wrong, Tai?" Matt asked. Tai turned around and frowned slightly, taking a seat in a chair.   
"I don't know. . .it's this whole baby thing. I mean, right now, I have no part of this child. Maybe it'll call me daddy, but what am I going to say when it gets older and finds out that I'm not it's daddy?" Tai asked looking at the floor. Sora and Matt sat on both sides of Tai and put their arms around their friend.   
"I'm sure that no matter who this kid's dad is, they'll always know you as dad." Matt whispered. Sora wiped a tear from her eye and stared down the corridor as Izzy walked toward them, flowers in hand. His wife was with him, smiling sweetly. Izzy stopped at Tai, Matt and Sora and looked nervously at them.   
"Where's Mimi?" Izzy asked shakily. Tai glared at Izzy, then walked away from the group. Matt and Sora sighed, then Sora left Matt with Izzy and his wife to chase after Tai.   
"What do you care, Izzy?" Matt asked cooly.   
"I care. She's carrying my baby, how could I not care?" Izzy replied. Izzy's wife gasped slightly and stared at Izzy.   
"It's true. . . . ." Izzy stated. The woman looked at Izzy and shook her head, but didn't say a word about the situation.   
"Where were you when she had no money? No home? How about when she was put on bedrest because she almost miscarried? And what about support? Did you know Tai left after he found out about the baby? And then you left too! How could you do that to her?" Matt demanded. Izzy looked at Matt with sadness in his eyes.   
"I don't know! I was confused, I was terrified, I was so unprepared for something like this to happen! Would it make a difference if I said I was sorry for messing up Mimi's life, Tai's marriage, and his life too?" Izzy retorted softly. Tai came back with Sora on his heels at that time and looked at Izzy with large chocolate eyes.   
"Look, I'm not going to hold this against you or Mimi. It was a mistake that will be forgotten. The only thing is, I don't want you to ask for custody of this baby. The last thing it needs is to be shuffled back and forth like a toy. So it's going to be mine and Mimi's. And the name will be Kamiya. I don't want this kid ot be messed up, okay?" Tai demanded quietly. Izzy nodded as he agreed not to ever ask for custody of his child. Joe burst through the delivery room door moments later with a small blue blanket, a little pink baby wrapped securely inside it. Tai and Izzy sprinted down the hall to Joe, who presented the baby for them to see. Sora, Matt and Izzy's wife walked to the baby and looked at him adoringly.   
"It's a boy. Mimi called him Jordan Michael. Here you go,Tai." Joe said, handing the child to Tai. Tai handed the baby to Izzy, who looked at him lovingly.   
"He looks nothing like me whatsoever." Izzy remarked, touching the baby's light brown hair gently. Tai took the baby back and gazed into the rusty eyes of his son and smiled. He walked down to the recovery room where Mimi was staying and put the child into her waiting arms. Mimi smiled and hugged Tai lightly. Izzy walked in and placed the flowers on the dresser before leaving, not saying a word. Sora and Matt rushed in and chatted with Mimi, cooing over the baby happily.   
  
  
  
**This is the ending. . . **   
  
Mimi and Tai walked through the Digiworld hand in hand. It had been about nine years since Jordan was born, and now he was a strong young boy who was fascinated with everything he encountered. Taichi, Mimi and Tai's son, ran beside his brother, laughing as he stumbled through the flowers. Taichi was a product of the months directly proceeding Jordan's birth. It turned out that a couple months after Jordan was born, Mimi got pregnant again, resulting in Taichi. Now eight, Taichi and his brother ran to a bunch of other children gathered in a meadow. Tai and Mimi saw Kari and TK, who'd gotten married after each divorcing their other spouses. Kari and TK's sons were the same ages, and played wonderfully together with the other kids. Ken and Yolie stood nearby with all three of their children, who were eleven, ten and three months old. Davis walked in with his son, explaining that his wife was on a business trip for the weekend and couldn't come. Joe slapped Cody on the back and laughed with him as their kids played in the grass nearby. Joe's son looked just like him when he was twelve, and Cody's daughter was very lovely at the age of six. Last but not least stood Izzy with his seven year old daughter, who was a spitting image of her dad. Izzy approached Tai and Mimi and smiled at Jordan, who played with the other children happily.   
"Hi you two. Jordan looks wonderful." Izzy exclaimed. Mimi and Tai smiled. Mimi rubbed her slightly showing belly and grinned.   
"We're getting ready to add to the family again. This time it's a little girl." Mimi said happily.   
"How's your wife, Izzy?" Tai asked, changing the subject. Izzy frowned and looked at his daughter.   
"We're not doing so well right now. I want another baby, and she doesn't, and it's causing some fights." Izzy said.   
"Well, I hope the two of you work everything out, Izzy." Mimi said as she walked away with Tai toward the old Digidestined.   
"Where's Sora and Matt?" Davis asked. Everyone looked around for the missing Chosen Children, but came up empty handed.   
"Looking for us?" Matt asked as he and Sora appeared with their sons in tow. The party soon began, all the Digidestined catching up each other with news about their families and children. After a few hours, the time cam to go home. Each family went their separate ways and waved goodbye to each other.   
  
**So that's how I ended this fic. You like it? Then review it! And don't forget to look up my newest fic coming in November! It's called "Angels Among Us" and I hope everyone reads and reviews it for me, because I love reviews!**


End file.
